off_the_pages_of_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Crince
Crince, the City of Color. Made up of various districts, and all together boasting a population of over a million Crinions. The populace mainly worships Erathus. The other allowed gods share a about a 40% share of the population's worship. The City lies at the mouth of the Rishen river, and sits on the Nothic sea, giving access to trade and fishing. The three main districts are the The Inner Ward, known as the the Shining Ward, the Outer Ward, know as the Rainbow ward, and the final district is less a district and more a collection of buildings that surround the City, known as the Carnival. The Colors of Crince As Crinces' professions and loyalties are divided through color, knowing which color means what is Paramount for inhabitants. Red, blue, yellow, purple, orange, green, brown, metallics, white and black Shining Ward The highest and richest part of the city, a majority of the buildings aren't as colorful as the other levels but they make up for it with reflective metals of various colors, and stained glass in their windows. They also have flags flying constantly, to either display the wares that they sell, their business, their houses allegiances, their status, past victories and triumphs, or as is more likely a combination of some of those. The wares in this District tend to be on the higher end, and the services more lavish and extraordinary. With services such as revival from death, transport to other cities and Countries, and even whispered in the darker alleys, assassinations. Most of the layout of the Shining ward is set out in a sensible grid structure, with all the roads branching out from the Palace at the center leading out from it. the more affluent the people, the closer they tend to live to the palace, with the nobles in manors not far from the Palace walls. Places in The Shining Ward So far discovered, Castle of the Heavens.￼ The Manor or Paavu Wordpainter Mentioned, Churches.￼ Library (The Holy Halls Of Illumination) Rainbow Ward The main part and bulk of the city, the Rainbow Ward is a colorful explosion, most houses are made from simple brick and plaster and then painted any color that the inhabitants desire. the houses are mostly on the wharf and leading up the hill up towards the Shining Ward's walls. Most of the inhabitants display their allegiances and their business with an elaborate system of colors on their front walls and business entrance. most of the wares on this level tend to be of moderate wealth and rarity. most of the things you would need on a day to day basis can be bought here. The Layout is much less organized than the Shining Ward, with the streets being more of a chaotic sprawl, growing up out of necessity and organically, from peoples desires. The main streets are from the Shining ward to either, the Wharf, the Farms, and other ways out of the city. Places in the Rainbow Ward Found The Twisted Blade (adventure / monster hunting guild) Mentioned The Kings Rest (inn) The Carnival The Carnival is more a Shanty Town than a real district. It tends to be more or less in a constant state of Revelry. They have banners and flags strewn throughout, attached by strings and ropes, dangling to and from different buildings. Less to show allegiance and more to just copy the colors that are on display in the town. The Flags dangle between the buildings and drape over the dirt roads. for the most part you wont be able to find anything outside of your average everyday needs. Although they do specialize in alcohol, fireworks, flags, and cheap food. Calling what they have "a Layout" is disrespectful to layouts. they chaotic sprawl of buildings and roads is only dampened by them leaving the main roads in and out of Crince open. All of their other roads are dirt with some wood walkways randomly scattered throughout.